


I Can’t Help (Falling in Love with You)

by yaboyrskeezy



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboyrskeezy/pseuds/yaboyrskeezy
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier get married!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	I Can’t Help (Falling in Love with You)

**Author's Note:**

> Just Geralt and Jaskier getting married and being super nervous and emotional.

Geralt wiped his shaking, sweaty palms down the itchy, stiff fabric of his trousers. His shirt felt too tight, and he started to think maybe he should have sized up after all like Eskel had told him. 

“Stop messing with your collar, you’re gonna fuck it up.” His brother laughed, reaching over to smooth Geralt’s collar down. 

“I’ve never been this nervous.” Geralt admitted, unable to remember a time when he’d even been half as nervous. 

“Well, you are getting married.” That word pinged around in his head like a rouge pinball—married, he was getting married. The breath he tried to take in ended up being shaky as they walked to the front of the lavishly decorated banquet hall. It was a sea of soft colours that went together beautifully, seamlessly like they belonged that way. Geralt felt a little better being surrounded by his friends, giving little waves at people as he made eye contact. 

“Are you ready?” Eskel asked him after giving the officiant the ring box and taking his spot behind Geralt. He most certainly was not, because he couldn’t even wrap his mind around even hearing the word ‘married’. He looked across the aisle at Triss, who smiled brightly and gave him a little wink. 

It didn’t help. 

The music started to play and everyone stood right as Geralt felt his legs would give out. He breathed in one more time, clenching his jaw to keep it from shaking as he looked to the entrance.

Ciri came in first, and his chest unclenched a little while he watched her unceremoniously drop flower petals down the aisle. She looked like she’d just been scolded, and Geralt could only imagine what had gone on while she was sequestered away with the others. 

He was next. 

“Here comes your boy.” Eskel chuckled, and Geralt had to physically hold himself back from just reaching over his shoulder and pushing his brother. 

Then there he was. Perfect in his well-fitted grey tuxedo with a lavender shirt underneath, matching Yen’s dress perfectly. The air left his lungs, a lump forming immediately in the back of his throat—had Jaskier always been so beautiful? He seemed haloed in light as he was walked down the aisle, unable to hold himself back from saying ‘hello’ to everyone and waving. 

He was perfect, and the closer he got the more the moment solidified. 

“Hey.” Jaskier whispered when he got right in front of Geralt, smiling in a way that went all the way up into his eyes, making them seem even more blue. He couldn’t answer, his voice caught in his throat, and Jaskier just looked down, color high on his cheeks. 

"Friends,” the officiant started, “we have been invited here today to share with Geralt and Jaskier a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband, and they have decided to write their own vows.” The officiant gestured to Jaskier, who pulled a little card out of his jacket pocket. 

“Geralt,” he said softly, eyes instantly welling up with tears and Geralt reached out on pure instinct to stroke his cheek, “if I had it to do all over again, I would choose you. I would choose you as my lover and my best friend. Life twists and turns, but our love runs—“ he interrupted himself to take a shaky breath, a few of those previously unshed tears running down his cheeks, “true, as if from the start our hearts knew. Just like a river called to the sea, forever with you I am destined to be.” He dipped his head to wipe his eyes as the officiant motioned to Geralt to read his own vows. 

“Don’t fuck it up.” Lambert whispered from somewhere in the back, and Geralt ignored it, taking a mental note to get the other man back for it. 

He took the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, holding it up so he could read it properly even though his hands were shaking so badly he almost couldn’t. Jaskier’s hands closed over them. 

“Jaskier, in this life, I think maybe I loved you in another, and promised you I would find you somewhere on the other side,” he paused to swallow around the burn in his throat, “or maybe you’ve always been in my subconscious, pulling me this way and that way until I found you. I don’t know. But I do know I’ve felt you more than one life should allow.” A few tears escaped, running down his face as the officiant started to speak again. 

“Now, Jaskier, do you agree to take this man as your husband, to have and to hold, to cherish eternally, until death do you part?” 

“I absolutely do, look at him, who wouldn’t?” Jaskier said, and the whole hall filled with laughter, and Geralt slid the perfectly polished, understated silver band onto Jaskier’s finger. 

“Alright well—Geralt, do you take this man as your husband, to have and to hold, to cherish eternally, until death do you part?” 

“I do.” Geralt barely managed, and Jaskier gripped his hands again tightly, reassuringly before pulling away to push Geralt’s matching ring onto his finger. It felt perfect, and looked just the way he’d imagined. 

“You may kiss your groom.” The officiant barely got out before Jaskier moved forward, encircling Geralt’s shoulders with his arms and kissing him. 

The hall became a roar of clapping, and Geralt pulled his husband close to his chest.

“Geralt, we’re fucking married.” Jaskier half-giggled, sliding his hand down to lace their fingers together. They turned and walked back down the aisle through the bubbles that they had given everyone as wedding favors. 

Geralt felt like their first dance was even better than getting married. He was marginally less nervous and maybe that was why, but it was something about the way Jaskier looked in the dim light of the hall as the song ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’ played in the background. The way his lashes brushed his cheeks as he looked down, his smile that hadn’t gone away since he’d first stepped foot in the hall. Jaskier was humming the music, pressing as close to Geralt as he possibly could. 

“I love you.” He said quietly, and for some reason, the dam decided to break. Geralt couldn’t stop the tears rolling down his face as hard as he tried. 

“I love you too.” 

“Oh, god darling, don’t cry.” 

“You’re just so—perfect, and beautiful. I don’t want this to end.” Geralt said truthfully, wiping his eyes with his sleeves before spinning Jaskier around, pulling him back into his arms. 

“You know, I think the best part about this day is going to be the honeymoon.” 

“We’ve already slept together.” 

“Yes, Geralt I know we’ve slept together, trust me I know, but just you and me for an entire week.” 

The thought of no work, just laying in bed and doing absolutely nothing with his favorite person sounded like the exact place Geralt wanted to be. 

“See? It’ll be great.” He said as the song ended and everyone else started to pour onto the dance floor. 

Geralt watched Jaskier, who’d broken away from him to get Ciri, taking her hands and starting to dance with her. He counted himself lucky to have someone like that in his life. 

“Hey, you feelin’ better?” Eskel asked, smiling in the direction of Jaskier and Ciri. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty perfect, actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
